In general, an intake structure for a four-wheeled buggy is known wherein an intake air path is formed between a fuel tank and a tank cover which covers the fuel tank. An intake structure of this type takes in external air from an intake opening provided at a comparatively high position forwardly of a vehicle body. The air is then introduced into an air cleaner below a seat through the intake air path. One example of such an intake structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,534,228.
Where air is taken in from forwardly of the vehicle body, a long intake air path is required, and therefore, it is not easy to raise the intake efficiency. In addition, it is necessary to assure a space for the long intake air path.
It is considered that in order to overcome the intake inefficiency problem, the intake opening is provided at a comparatively high position and the intake air path is shorter. However, one problem with providing the intake opening at a comparatively high position and making the intake air path shorter, is that the intake opening may be visible from the outside, which detracts from the appearance. It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome such problems.